I make you an offer you cannot refuse
by TTigerz
Summary: Will returns from Great Britain after four years of study. Nothing seems changed but has really nothing changed? What if she ends up in the deepest layers of the mafia? What if she ends up in the clutches of her 'friend?  One-Shot


I make you an offer you cannot refuse.

Will was happy. After four years of great Guardianship they retired. They defeated countless of enemies when Kandrakar finally decided that they weren't needed anymore. This of course saddened them but they recovered from it. After that their school work went great and Will got a scholarship offered in Great-Britain. After a lot of tears and goodbyes she went to Great-Britain with her mother.

Now, again four years later, Will returned to Heatherfield to see the girls. They kept in contact those four years that Will was abroad but for some reason it stopped during her second year in Great-Britain. What also bothered her was that her Guardian powers had returned yet she didn't receive any mission from Kandrakar, not even an explanation.

She was standing at the airport and looked around. Nothing had changed since she left. The people still seemed to be bored, hurried or annoyed. Even the sky looked the same. Dark, cloudy and rainy, the same as the first time she ever arrived at Heatherfield. She smiled. Then something caught her eye. She noticed someone was waving at her, at a secretive and hurried way. Will raised her eyebrow. She took her luggage and quickly went to that person. The person was wearing a cloak, a rather tattered one. The person motioned her to follow her. Will didn't think it was a good idea, but since she had her Guardian powers back she could easily fend off some Earth crooks. So she followed. They walked through the airport until Will couldn't recognize it anymore.

*Must be the old airport.* She thought as she kept following.

Soon they came to a set of stairs and quickly descended. They were now standing in a dark hallway and Will heard the figure stop. She stopped as well.

'Are you Will Vandom.' the person asked. The voice sounded female and distinctly familiar.

'Yes.' Will answered surprised. 'Who wants to know that?'

Suddenly she got hugged. After she managed to break free from the grip she heard a sizzling sound. A fire appeared and the hallway got lit. Will looked with open eyes at the woman in front of her. She was holding the fire in her hand! With the other hand the woman slowly lowered the hood of her robe, revealing her face. She seemed to be from African-American origin. Her black hair was all tied up in braids and her glasses shone in the fire.

'Taranee?' Will said in disbelieve.

Taranee nodded happily.

'When they here this they'll freak!' she said. 'Now we can stand a chance!'

Will looked puzzled.

'A chance? A chance for what? What are you talking about Taranee?'

Taranee's face darkened immediately.

'Things have changed since you went to Great-Britain, Will. Kandrakar has fallen.'

'Wait what? How's that possible? And if that's true then why do we have our powers?'

Taranee looked sadly at Will.

'It seemed that you were the only one who kept her in check. After you left she changed. She destroyed Kandrakar after regaining her own powers, but with a price. We, too, have gotten our powers back.' she said sadly. 'Now she has taken over the United States. Her home base however is in Heatherfield.'

'Who?' Will asked annoyed and confused.

Taranee looked Will in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly noises were heard.

'I've seen her walk this way! Quickly.'

Taranee's eyes opened in shock.

'Quick, we've got to go.' she said as she pulled the hood back on and grabbed Will's hand.

But before Will could have set more than one step she felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the ground. Taranee, knowing that there wasn't a chance of saving her now, let go of her hand and ran.

'Don't trust them! I'll see you again Will! I'll save you! I promise.' she said.

'Get her!' a man's voice said. After that everything went black.

When Will awoke she saw another familiar face or better said faces.

'Will! You're okay!'

Will blinked again and she saw Irma and Cornelia looking at her with a smile. Will slowly got up and felt her back. It was still sore.

'Irma? Cornelia? What happened? Where's Taranee?' she asked a little dazed.

'You were with a criminal, Will.' Cornelia said with a sad and serious face. 'If we hadn't followed you, she would have pulled you into crime.'

'Taranee?' Will questioned. She couldn't think of Taranee being in crime. Not her.

Irma nodded slowly. 'Sadly, yes. She killed her parents and brother and even robbed the bank with some other crooks. We tried to stop her, but it was in vain.'

Will shook her head. 'No, it can't be.' she muttered.

Irma and Cornelia looked at each other with a sad face.

'Ever since you left things changed Will. Heatherfield is now a pool of crime. Kandrakar gave us our powers back so we could handle things here, but it's just too much.'

'Gave us our powers back? But Taranee said that Kandrakar has fallen.' Will countered.

'That's a lie Will. Kandrakar is fine.' Cornelia said with a smile.

'But let's get to a nicer subject.' Irma said. 'How are you doing? How was it in Great-Britain? Sorry that we lost contact. It's just that we were too afraid to use our e-mail incase of some crook trying to steal information from us.'

'Well, everything's okay…I guess.' Will answered.

'You know what? You can tell us everything while we go to Hay-Lin. We were already planning to go there anyway.' Cornelia said as she took Will's hand.

'Sure…but where's my luggage?' Will asked.

'Already in the trunk.' Irma answered.

Will walked with Irma and Cornelia towards a limo.

'Wow.' Will said as she looked at the car.

Irma smiled. 'Well, because we had to use our powers a couple of times to save some people we became a little famous.'

'With all the extra's included.' Cornelia finished.

They went into the car and the chauffeur started driving. Will told them what she had been doing those four years. She got her master in Law. She had joined a student facility who took the strange hobby of martial arts. Her mother met a guy and she is now living in London with him.

'Wow, you've done a lot.' Irma said when Will finished.

'Well, I guess you can say that. By the way, what did you guys do when I was gone?' Will asked interested.

Cornelia and Irma glanced at each other.

'Oh, look! We've arrived.' Cornelia said quickly.

'Great! I haven't seen Hay-Lin in a long time.' Irma said.

Will just nodded but couldn't help but to think that the two of them were dodging her question. The chauffeur opened the doors and handed Will her luggage. The three of them were now standing in front of an old Victorian looking house with a rather large door while holding an umbrella.

'Hay-Lin lives here?' Will asked surprised.

She didn't receive an answer as Cornelia rang the bell. Shortly after she rang the top half of the door swung open. Behind it a woman, around the age of thirty was standing. She wore an a typical maid costume.

'Who's here?' she asked with a posh voice.

'Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale and Wilhelmina Vandom. We're here to see Miss Lin.' Irma answered.

Will raised an eyebrow. Why would Irma call her "Wilhelmina" and why did she call Hay-Lin Miss?

'I shall look if the mistress has time for you.' and with that the woman disappeared.

The three were standing outside and waited patiently and in silence. The door then opened for them and the woman was standing in the door opening. She took their coats and umbrella's and Will's luggage.

'She can see you.' she said. 'Please follow me.'

The three women followed the maid. They walked through an old looking hallway, decorated with human heads hanging as trophies. Will shuddered. It seemed a little too gloomy for Hay-Lin to live. They arrived at a large room. There the maid stopped walking. The room had two large openings and was decorated with several paintings. Will saw the Mona Lisa and The Scream among the paintings. Some old fashioned armors were standing at either side of the openings and on the floor a tapestry was laying. From the other side of the room six men appeared. Three stood left from the opening while the other three stood right from it. Will looked a little closer and recognized the guys.

'Uriah? Kurt? Laurent? Joel? Aldarn? Drake?' she whispered confused.

The guys grabbed each a trumpet and tooted. Two women appeared from the opening.

'Miss Vandom, Hale and Lair. Would you be so kind to follow us? The mistress will receive you now.'

'Courtney? Bess?' Will asked even more confused.

The two looked her in the eyes and for a short moment Will thought that she saw some pity, but it got quickly replaced by a neutral look.

'Are you coming?' Bess asked.

Will just nodded dumbly as she followed Bess, Courtney, Cornelia and Irma. They were led to another room. While walking towards it Will thought she heard a faint screaming. She even thought that one of the lights whispered to her to get out while she still could.

They went into the room A bigger one than the last. This one was circular. The walls were coated with big bookcases. A part was free of bookcases and showed a bid tapestry with flying pixies destroying a giant white castle. In the middle of the room, with a window right behind it, was a desk standing. It was big and made of mahogany. A globe of the world was standing on one side while on the other side a pile papers was laying. A laptop filled the space in the middle of the desk. Behind the desk a big chair was standing, with the back turned to the door.

'Mistress, Miss Vandom, Lair and Hale are here to see you.' Courtney said with a bow.

'Good. Now go back to your work.' a cold voice said from the chair.

Courtney and Bess bowed before leaving. Slowly the chair turned around. Will gasped. She saw Hay-Lin, the once so happy girl, staring at her. Her black hair was hanging loose and on her lap a black cat was sitting. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

'Will.' she said. 'Long time no see. How long has it been?'

'Four years.' Will replied a little scared.

This wasn't the same Hay-Lin she remembered. This Hay-Lin was cold, dark, scary. The Hay-Lin she remembered was warm, happy and fun to be around.

'Four years. Yes, two years before the fall of Kandrakar.' Hay-Lin said softly.

'Fall?' Will said shocked. 'But Cornelia and Irma told me..'

'That they gave our powers back to save this town from crime. Yes, I know.' Hay-Lin finished.

'H-How?' Will said surprised.

Hay-Lin smiled at Will, making her shudder.

'Because I told them so.' she replied.

'What do you mean?' Will asked confused.

Hay-Lin got up from her chair. The cat jumped of her and went to lay in the window. Hay-Lin started to walk around Will, Irma and Cornelia.

'Let's see where do I start?' she said. 'Ah yes. The moment you left. You deserted us to study abroad.'

'I didn't desert you!' Will exclaimed.

Hay-Lin ignored her. 'We fell apart. I became lonely. We couldn't go to Kandrakar because you gave up the Heart, so I couldn't see my grandmother. But I figured out how to do it. How to keep everyone under control. I've seen you doing it for 4 years and now I can do it, only better.'

'What are you talking about?' Will asked, growing more and more concerned by the minute.

'I managed to get back to Kandrakar, there I managed to get my powers back. Unfortunately you got them back as well. And then, because they threw us away as a broken toy, I killed every single being in Kandrakar.'

'What?' Will exclaimed. 'You've got to be kidding!'

'Why should I be kidding? Because little cute and bubbly Hay-Lin can't do something cruel like killing?' Hay-Lin sneered. 'And let me tell you a secret.'

Hay-Lin bend towards Will and whispered in her ear.

'I loved to hear their dying screams.'

Will was shocked after hearing this. She thought of all the people who lived in Kandrakar. How nice they were. How kind. And Hay-Lin…Hay-Lin killed them all.

Will felt an anger rising inside her. She looked Hay-Lin in the eyes and saw that she was smiling. Will moved forward to attack her when she suddenly felt two guns against her head. She slowly turned her head to see that both Irma and Cornelia were pointing their guns at Will.

'Irma? Cornelia?' Will said confused.

She suddenly remembered Taranee's warning. "Don't trust them."

Hay-Lin laughed. 'You see? I've got more control over them than you ever had.'

With that she snapped her fingers and Cornelia and Irma both lowered their guns.

'I control everyone. Heatherfield, New York, Washington. Everything.' Hay-Lin continued. 'At first it was a bit difficult. I managed to persuade those two, but Taranee resisted. She as well as Caleb started a little rebellion against me, but the people are too scared to join them. After that I persuaded Elyon, who is now my head of Meridian. Yes, that's right I control Meridian as well.' Hay-Lin said after seeing Will's shocked look.

'Matt controls my drug productions, he is also my jester.'

Will clenched her fists. Hay-Lin had turned everyone she knew into either a puppet of her own or an enemy of the state.

'Eric is my favorite of my harem and Irma and Cornelia are my head bodyguards.'

Will glared at Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin didn't react to it and kept looking at Will.

'And what do you want from me?' Will asked harshly.

'Well, I couldn't go to Great-Britain to get you. You see, to police knows me all too well.' Hay-Lin said. 'I couldn't sent Cornelia or Irma because they were needed here. Besides it wasn't me who actually tried to get you.'

Will raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?'

'It were Taranee and Caleb who tried to get you, to contact you. To ask you to join their side. So I made it impossible for them to go to Great-Britain. Then I tried to kill you.'

'Why?' Will said shocked.

'Why? Because I know you too well. I knew that if you returned and contacted Taranee you would try to stop me. Besides you're the one with the strongest Guardian powers. Taking you one on one would be suicide. Did you never wondered why so many things blew up when you studied? Or why you got mugged so many times?'

Will gulped. She indeed remembered the inexplicable numbers of suicide bombing near the places she went. And all the times she got mugged by people with guns or knives.

'But every time you managed to escape. Either by dumb luck or kicking my henchman in the nuts.' Hay-Lin said while shaking her head.

'So I changed strategies.'

She slowly walked back to her desk and sat down. Cornelia forced Will to look at Hay-Lin.

'Will, I'm going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.'

_**And that was it! This story was created by me and two other friends while we were just joking. Tell me what you thought of it!**_


End file.
